wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricochet
|birth_place=Paducah, Kentucky, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida |billed=Paducah, Kentucky |spouses= |partners=Tessa Blanchard |trainer=Brandon Walker Chuck Taylor |debut=October 11, 2003 |retired= }}Trevor Mann (born October 11, 1988) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name Ricochet. He is currently signed to the WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand and was the inaugural Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion alongside Ryusuke Taguchi. He is best known for his time with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, while also being a former three-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion and the winner of the 2014 Best of the Super Juniors and 2015 Super Jr. Tag Tournaments. In the past, he has worked for the Japanese Dragon Gate promotion and its American branch Dragon Gate USA, where he is a former Open the Freedom Gate Champion, Open the Dream Gate, Open the Brave Gate, Open the Twin Gate, Open the Triangle Gate and Open the United Gate champion. He also wrestled as Prince Puma for Lucha Underground, where he was the inaugural and two-time Lucha Underground Champion. Other promotions he has worked for include Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he won the 2014 Battle of Los Angeles, and Chikara, where he mainly worked under a mask as Helios. He also wrestled for House of Glory, where he was the inaugural HOG World Heavyweight Champion. He also worked for the WWE as a freelancer in the summer of 2017 where he won that years Cruiserweight Classic to earn a match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at SummerSlam. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Prince Puma' ***630° senton ***''Vertigo'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **'As (King) Ricochet' ***630° senton ***''Benadryller'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick) – 2014–present ***''Benadryller 2point'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick) – 2015–present ***Double rotation moonsault - 2005–2013 ***''Kings Landing'' (Lifting reverse STO) ***Shooting star press ***''Vertigo'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **'As Helios' ***630° senton ***''Heliocentricity'' (Standing shooting star press) ***''The Sky is Falling'' (Diving meteora) *'Signature moves' **'As Ricochet' ***Backflip kick ***''Backslide Driver'' (Jumping backslide transitioned into a piledriver) ***''Burning Screwdriver'' (Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by a spin-out cobra clutch slam) ***Cannonball ***''Chocolate Rain'' (Diving meteora) ***Corner backflip kick ***Jumping reverse bulldog ***Northern Lights suplex followed by a deadlift vertical suplex ***Over the top rope no-handed corkscrew moonsault plancha ***Phoenix splash, sometimes from the second rope ***Rolling Thunder into a jumping DDT ***Running cutter, sometimes while rebounding ***Spinning heel kick ***Springboard moonsault ***Springboard clothesline ***Superman punch ***Tornado DDT *'Managers' **Konnan *'Nicknames' **'"The Future of Flight"' **"Mr. High Fly" *'Entrance themes' **"Bricks" by Rise Against **"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall of Troy **"Mouth for War" by Pantera **"Ready to Fall" by Rise Against **"Wave of Mutilation" by Pixies **"Boom Boom" by Chayanne **'"White Ghetto"' by Teenage Rehab **'"The Future of Flight"' by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and Accomplishments *'Chikara' **Young Lions Cup V (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Cima and Dragon Kid **Open the Twin Gate Championship (2 times) – with Cima (1) and Naruki Doi (1) **King of Gate (2013) *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the Freedom Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the United Gate Championship (2 times) – with Cima (1) and Masato Yoshino (1) *'House of Glory' **HOG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **HOG World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2014) *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2010) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Championship (2 times) **Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Azteca Jr. and Rey Mysterio **Aztec Warfare I **The Cueto Cup (2017) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times, current) – with Matt Sydal (2), and Ryusuke Taguchi (1) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matt Sydal and Satoshi Kojima (1), David Finlay and Satoshi Kojima (1), and Hiroshi Tanahashi and Ryusuke Taguchi (1) **Best of the Super Juniors (2014) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2015) – with Matt Sydal *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **Battle of Los Angeles (2014) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #15 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rich Swann *''SoCal Uncensored'' **Match of the Year (2013) with Rich Swann vs. DojoBros (Eddie Edwards and Roderick Strong) and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on August 9 **Match of the Year (2016) with Matt Sydal and Will Ospreay vs. Adam Cole and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on September 3 **Wrestler of the Year (2014) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **Co-qualified for the Pro Wrestling World Cup via USA Qualifier (2017) – with Jay Lethal **Reached Final Four of the Pro Wrestling World Cup (2017) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2016) with Matt Sydal and Will Ospreay vs. Adam Cole and The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) on September 3 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Zack Sabre Jr. on August 20 **5 Star Match (2017) with Ryusuke Taguchi vs. Fénix and Pentagón Dark on November 19 **Best Flying Wrestler (2011, 2014, 2015) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2010, 2011) Double rotation moonsault *'WWE' **WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time; inaugural) – with Ryusuke Taguchi **Cruiserweight Classic (2017) **The International Series (2018)